


a human inconvenience

by hermorningstars



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, after season 4, i haven’t posted fanfiction since i was like fourteen opps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermorningstars/pseuds/hermorningstars
Summary: Lucifer needs a little help with a mundane ordeal.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	a human inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> hi i based this off of this tweet https://twitter.com/boldlygaying/status/794344879526674432?s=21 lmao  
> i haven’t posted fanfiction since i was like 14 so this is exciting and scary  
> thank u for reading ♡

Chloe’s phone vibrated while she was writing on her desk. It was a paperwork afternoon after closing a nasty case, and she got Lucifer to help her, but only after promising she’d make it up to him. Her devilish partner and now boyfriend had been sitting down next to her for a while until he said he needed to use the facilities, which only happened when he was with her (vulnerability side effects, perhaps? God, _literally_ , only knew).

That had been fifteen minutes ago, so she checked her phone after looking over her shoulder, in case he’d decided to send one of _those_ pictures. Chloe sighed in relief when she only saw he texted her name, wanting her attention. A set of words kept her phone vibrating with notifications, and she rolled her eyes, taking her time to read.

_Chloe_

_Detective_

_Detective, come on_

_Detective, please_

_Love_

_My love_

_My life_

_Love of my life_

_My sun, my moon, my stars_

_Baby_

She laughed at the last one. Chloe called him like that sometimes, just a slip of the tongue, and he always teased her about it. So she responded.

_Yes, fellow associate?_

The three dots that indicated he texting back appeared on her screen, followed by his answer.

_It appears I’ve found myself in a rather uncomfortable situation and I need your assistance._

Chloe snorted, already knowing what he needed. The detective responded using only an emoji of toilet paper and a question mark. He sent her back a thumbs up and a sad face. She screenshoted the texts and sent them to Maze before walking towards the men’s bathroom.


End file.
